This invention relates to electric switches which provide a visual indication of a specified condition of the switch, and more specifically to the current commutation means for illuminated indicators where the indicator is a lamp carried by a movable switch operator and it is desired to commutate current to the lamp when the operator is in a designated position. Various devices have been proposed which afford engagement of the lamp terminals with the supply terminals when the operator is moved by orienting the supply terminals in the path of movement of the lamp terminals. While such prior devices have been useful for their intended purposes, the present invention relates to improvements thereover.